Meeting Macaroon
by Believe-In-Fiction-79
Summary: AdamXMac One-shot. AU Little Adam meeting little Mac for the first time.


**Meeting Macaroon (Prologue)**

Hai, My name's Janie (If you haven't read my other story yet). It's an AU (Alternate universe). Possibly could be turned into a prologue for a longer continuation. Constructive Criticism and Reviews are appreciated. I did a bit of pairing, hope you all don't mind. (Bromance/slash in later chapters if deemed fit ;) ) No hate plz. Thx! Enjoy ^-^

* * *

**Adam's POV:**

Hi, my name is Adam. I'm 9 years old and it's my first day at a new school. What was it called again? Scottland Academy or something…There are only a few people I know there. They're probably the reason I was accepted into the school in the first place, seeing as one of them is the principal's son. The first person I met who told me attends the school is Mac.

She's a girl I met at a park one day when I was new to the neighborhood. She wasn't the friendliest person at a glance. You see; when I first saw her she was sabotaging a picnic. I was on the swings and I observed her tactics. She was able to ruin the picnic by using a toy helicopter to knock over a pitcher of juice neatly set up on the blanket when the adult setting it up left. It not only ruined the food, but it spread onto a bag which I assume held some children's belongings and probably something like a wallet.

She quickly directed the object of destruction, around the park. It drifted slowly and unnoticed back to her spot under the monkey bars. She quickly slid it into a knap-sack positioned beside her. Once the evidence was tucked into her bag, eliminating all possibilities of suspicion, she gazed over to a mother pulling over who I assumed to be her kids over in the direction of the disarray mess.

They definitely did not go down without a fight. At one point the kids started bawling in a desperate attempt to stay. When the mother succeeded to drag the kids off of the tire swing (needing to promise to let them stay for even longer after they ate) I had realized that there had been quite a long line up of kids behind the swing. I heard mutters of 'Finally' and 'Hope they don't come back'. I watched as the lady lead them to the ruined picnic. I caught a glimpse of the female trouble-maker smirking.

I cannot even explain how shocked and horrified the woman was at the sight of the atrocious eye-sore. I watched as she had to yell at the children to silence them, earning her a few dirty glares from some adults as she cleaned up the mess. The moment she told them they had to go home then and there, I imagined the kids would have been hell. Well, it was ten times worse. One girl even ran up to a sand box and kicked a castle some kid had been building. Some sand got in the kids eyes, I think. I pitied that kid. The victim's mom gasped picking up her son and marching over to the troubled kid's mom.

I don't remember much after that. I do vaguely remember the mother dragging the kids away, carrying both of her kids in her arms, threatening them with plenty of spanks. If I tried to estimate the amount of spanks I'd think they'd get, I'd have guessed their butts would've probably fallen out by age thirteen.

I looked back at the girl who caused all of this, she intrigued me. She was still wearing that unique smirk that would only fit her. I hopped off the swing. I started walking towards her. A few of the kids threw heavy stares on me; I couldn't place a finger on why. Well, Mac must've seen me coming because she spun towards me and gave me one of the sternest stares I have ever received. I heard the park go silent.

"Who are you?" she asked strongly. She had quite a nice voice, in my opinion.

"I'm Adam," I said confidently, she didn't faze me…that much….

I don't know how long we stood staring at each other but I guess it must've been quite a while because I could see out of the corner of my eye kids silently leaving with their parents, though my gaze never left hers. I hadn't realized it until now, but she had blue eyes. I swear, if anyone ever meets Mac, I can guarantee you will become entranced by her eyes if yours lock with hers.

"I'm Mac; I bet you're new around here aren't you," her gaze softened. Her eyes were still as lively but less aggressive.

"Yeah," I replied. I wanted to know more about this girl. "That whole thing with the kids and the picnic earlier, what was that about?" I asked. She looked surprised that I knew.

Her gaze turned slightly more serious as she grimaced. "I did what I had to." She said simply. "You probably didn't see it but they had been hogging up the tire swing all morning!" she stated, putting more emphasis in it that was required. I found it cute and stifled a giggle.

"Bet you brought those people hell." I said once I stopped laughing.

"They deserved it." She muttered indignantly, facing away from me.

"Hey," I said tapping her on the shoulder as a gesture for her to face me again, "I respect you for that, _and_ your strategy was quite impressive."

She grinned playfully "Well I'm glad someone can appreciate it, and I respect you too, Adam. You're one of the only people who have had the guts to approach me."

I outstretched my arm as a gesture to shake my hand (now that I look back it, I must've been grinning like a fool).

She shook my hand boldly. I could tell we'd be good friends. At this point her mom called her over to come back home. Before she left, she and I locked eyes once more.

"Meet me at the same time here tomorrow, kay?" she said. I nodded, she smiled in approval. "Bye, Adam!" She exclaimed, grabbing her bag and leaving.

I waved "See you tomorrow, Mac!" I shouted as I watched her shadow fade.

And that's how it all began…


End file.
